1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a safety system for bending a sheet metal part, in particular for a bending press, with a stationary bench beam and a press beam which can be linearly displaced in a guide arrangement relative to the bench beam by means of a drive system, and with bending tools in tool holders disposed at oppositely lying end faces of the bench beam and of the press beam forming an operation area between mutually facing forming regions, and having a light beam transmitter and receiver system monitoring the operating region to prevent trapping of a foreign body. The invention also relates to a bending tool for such a bending press.
2. Prior Art
A safety system for a production machine, e.g. a bending press, is known from patent specification WO 01/56720 A1. It comprises a beam transmitter and a beam receiver. They are mounted by a retaining device on a press beam which is displaceable relative to a stationary press beam by means of a drive arrangement. The beam curtain extends across the entire length of the press beam directly in front of the bending tools facing an operator and a state in which the safety of the operator is at risk due to careless actions based on the motion sequence of the displaceable press beam is therefore detected when the light beam is interrupted and in such a situation, an emergency stop function is triggered by the control system of the production machine and the displaceable press beam moved in reverse to an open position to eliminate the risk.